ChibiNaru Advance!
by Ranmawho1
Summary: Fourth in the CHibiNaru series! This time our favorite Chibified hero finds himself as a Hyuuga's pet, then in the middle of an all female battle royale! Rated for language, please R&R!


AN: Here is another episode of ChibiNaru! but I couldn't help myself. Please review!!! 

**ChibiNaru Advance!**

The morning sun shone brightly on the Hyuuga compound, it's rays making their way through the window of Hyuuga Hinata's room, washing over the bed to shine merrily on the two figures in the bed. Waking up, Hinata sat up and stretched, yawning, before looking down at the little lump that was under the covers with a smile. "It's time to wake up sleepyhead!" She said merrily, pulling the covers back just enough to reveal a little blond head that had two large, orange fox ears poking out of the top. Pulling them down further revealed that the small form in the bed was very short, was wearing orange boxers that had little naruto swirls printed on them, and a large, fluffy tail. As soon as the covers were off, he sat up and yawned widely, opening his large, blue eyes and looked up at Hinata. With a squeal, she picked him up, hugging him tightly. "Ooh! Your soo cute!" She exlaimed. After she set him down, she grabbed a change of clothes and walked into her personal bathroom, coming out several minutes later as she straightened her jacket and threw her nightgown into the clothes basket. "You can't keep running around in your boxers Naru-chan." She said, looking at the chibi that was still sitting on her bed with a critical eye. Snapping her fingers, she threw open a closet that had Naruto dolls that she had personally made of all sizes, finally selecting one that was about the same size and stripping the clothes off of it.

_"Man! She has so many dolls of me! Why?"_ ChibiNaru thought, his eyes going wide. Ever since the day before when he had used jutsu that had turned him into a chibi chick magnet, he had learned several things. Women adored him in this form even though most didn't seem to know who he was, Anko had an over protective loving side, and Hinata could be mean if you got on her bad side, which Kiba unfortunatly did. He was suddenly brought out of his thoughts though as Hinata picked him up and started dressing him, sliding on the pants that she had altered to allow for his tail.

"Now come on Naru-chan! We're goona go get some breakfast!" Hinata exlaimed cheerfully, picking up ChibiNaru in her arms and skipping to the breakfast table, sitting down and setting him in her lap.

Hiashi, who was reading the morning newspaper looked up at the smiling Hinata with a raised eyebrow. "You seem to be in a good mood this morning." He remarked, looking down at the chibi that was in her lap. "Could it have anything to do with your new... pet?" He asked.

"Isn't he just the cutest little thing?" Hinata gushed, snuggling ChibiNaru.

Hiashi looked at the pair critically for a moment, observing them in silence as a branch house member set their breakfast before them. "I approve." He finally said.

"What?" Hinata asked, looking up.

"It seems that your pet has brought out the best in you Hinata. You have not stuttered once during the entire time that we've spoke, and you are smiling. So, I approve of it." Hiashi said, a small smile playing across his face.

"Thank you father!" Hinata said, bowing her head before she took a bite of her breakfast, then picked up a peice of fish with her chopsticks and fed it to ChibiNaru. "Eat up!" She chirped happily.

"Have you thought of a name for it?" Hiashi asked.

"Yes, I named him Naru-chan!" Hinata replied.

"Oh? Is it because he bears a resemblance to that Naruto boy?" Hiashi asked in mild surprize.

"Yes father." Hinata replied, ducking her head to hide her blush as ChibiNaru stared at her curiously.

"So tell me daughter, why is it that you have a crush on that boy anyway?" Hiashi asked after a moment.

Hinata looked up, surprize written all over her face as ChibiNaru looked up at Hinata, his eyes wide. "You know about my feelings for Naruto-kun?" She asked.

Hiashi's eyes narrowed at ChibiNaru's reaction, as if he had confirmed something. "Yes, I have known for quite some time." He replied.

"It's not a crush... I'm in love with naruto-kun father." Hinata said, glancing down briefly, then looking up defiantly. "And I will not stop! I have given my heart to him!" She exlaimed.

Hiashi sighed. "I did not forbid you from seeing him, I was just wondering why him? There are others out there who come from much better backgrounds, and make better ninja." He replied calmly.

"I don't care if Naruto-kun is an orphan or not! He has always tried his hardest, even when the odds were against him, and he has a big heart! Even though this village hates him, he still gets back to his feet and smiles! I believe that he can do anything and I will always love him!" She exlaimed beginning to tear up.

Seeing that she was about to cry, ChibiNaru shook himself out of his stupor and squeaked, snuggling Hinata. _"She's in love with me? Why?"_ He thought to himself in amazment.

Hinata couldn't help but smile through her tears and hug ChibiNaru. "Thank you Naru-chan." She said softly, stroking his fox ears.

Before Hiashi could say anything in reply though, The window shattered as a dark blur rolled in, landing on the table as a hand shot out and snagged ChibiNaru. "Got him!" A feminine voice crowed as a smoke bomb landed on the table and exploded, enveloping the room in a dense cloud. More glass tinkled as the Hyuugas could make out someone disappearing back out the window.

"That bitch! Naru-chan is mine!" Hinata snarled, covering her mouth from the smoke as she leapt after the intruder, leaving a bewildered Hiashi behind, coughing.

Hinata ran flat out, trying to find the intruder who would dare take her Naru-chan from her when she heard a soft cooing coming from the other side of a wall. "There there Naru-chan, mommy's got you." THe familiar sounding voice said softly. Growing angry, Hinata leapt over the wall while activating her Byakuga, coming face to face with Anko, who was holding ChibiNaru in her arms.

"He's mine bitch! Give him back!" SHe growled.

"Never! naru-chan is mine!" Anko hissed, setting ChibiNaru down and stepping in front of him, pulling out a kunai.

"There he is! Give us back our Chibi-Naru!" A chorus of voices rang out. Looking over, the three saw a group of female newcomers, dressed in ANBU uniforms, with their masks removed.

_"Holy! It's the bathhouse ladies!"_ ChibiNaru thought, his eyes going wide as both Hinata and Anko shifted ever so slightly, expecting an all-out battle royale. Deciding that absense was what was called for, ChibiNaru got up and starteed sliding away as the women's attention focused exlusivly on each other. After several minutes running, ChibiNaru found himself in the park. Letting out a sigh of relief, he leaned against a tree, only to hear someone crying softly. Looking around, he saw Kurenai, who was by now several months pregnant, weeping, her face in her hands.

"Oh Asuma, why did you have to leave me?" She wailed, sobs wracking her frame. She looked up in surprize when she felt something tug her pantsleg. lowering her hands and peering down, she saw ChibiNaru struggling up the side of the bench to stand beside her. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a napkin that he had managed to swipe at breakfast with a squeak of triumph, offering it up to Kurenai. Sniffling, she reached down and took it with a small thanks, drying her eyes. "Your Naruto, arn't you? Why are you like that?" She asked.

All ChibiNaru could do was shrug before he leapt up, grabbing Kurenai in a hug as he made soft cooing noises. Kurenai smiled sadly as she returned the hug to the chibified boy. "Thank you, I needed that." She said, setting him down. Kurenai then stood up and patted ChibiNaru on the head. "Thank you once again Naruto. If you ever need anything, feel free to come over." She said, walking off.

ChibiNaru watched her go, a look of sadness on his face as he crawled down from the park bench and went on his own way, lost in thought. As he walked, thinking, he never noticed the two pairs of female feet directly in front of him until he was picked up off the ground. "Isn't he soo cute? Look at 'em!" Sakura said, showing ChibiNaru to Ino.

"Ohhh! He is!" Ino replied, hearts in her eyes as ChibiNaru flailed his limbs futilly.

"C'mon, let's take him shopping with us!" Sakura exlaimed, pulling ChibiNaru into a tight hug as she and Ino continued on to various clothing stores.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Meanwhile, the all-female battle royale came to a grinding halt as they realized that the object of their affections had disappeared. "Where did you go Chibi-Naru-chan?! they all wailed as they started looking for their cuddle toy.

**END**

AN: So, what did'ja think? Please tell me in a revieW!!!


End file.
